Artificial Intelligence is abbreviated as AI, which is a new technical science of studying and developing theories, methods, technics and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Currently, Artificial Intelligence may be considered as a branch of computer science, which attempts to understand the substance of intelligence and generate a new kind of intelligence machine that can react in a similar way to human intelligence. Researches in the field of AI include robots, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, and expert systems, etc.
Currently, most news applications provide news information service to users via feed flow, a granularity of which is a single news release. Information related or similar to the news is provided to the user through relevant news service on the news text page.
However, by using the feed flow, the user may be provided with dozens or even hundreds of pieces of news at one time, and therefore the user may have to select useful information from a great quantity of news personally, resulting in the long screening process and great burden, reducing the speed of acquiring core information, and lowering the user experience.